


March 4, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos shook with anger as soon as a creature's claws wrecked the expensive toy he just bought for his daughter.





	March 4, 2002

I never created DC.

Amos shook with anger as soon as a creature's claws wrecked the expensive toy he just bought for his daughter before he attacked it.

THE END


End file.
